


Blowing Up Is Fun For Two

by venjolras



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween was a fantastic holiday for Gavin; costumes and candy and celebration. What he wasn't expecting this year was a special Halloween treat, wrapped up in a nice, big cube just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Up Is Fun For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you like company bathroom blowjobs. And like, a minor facial.

Halloween was a fantastic time of year: cheap candies, great parties, and even better costumes- for the most part. Gavin adored Halloween. The only problem was picking his costume. Every year it was a challenge: should he pick a joke one, a reference one, a sexy one, an epic one, a couple one? Something else entirely?

He walked through the costume shop and ran his hand through the hanging fabric and accompanying accessories. His mind swam with possibilities, each one better than the last. His hand brushed against a plastic bag and he stopped. A grin slowly crept onto his face, and he grabbed the bag quickly.

"Perfect," he said, a quiet laugh bubbling out of his throat. He searched the rest of the store for green pants and shirt, positively giddy. As he was checking out, the cashier eyed him curiously. He grinned at them and took his receipt, and then looked around for Geoff and Griffon.

The company Halloween party was a week away, and he couldn't wait to show off his costume. He kept it in his bag so he could look at it during the breaks between recording, and needless to say, he got curious glances from the others in the office every time he did it- after the first several times. He even had to bat away a camera when Kdin tried to sneak a peek inside his bag.

All through the week he was bouncing in his chair as they recorded Let's Plays; the others noticed his elated mood and fed off of it.

Geoff was laughing more as Gavin ended up fucking up in extravagant ways; Jack and Ray became way more talkative, sliding in quick but hilarious jokes every so often; Michael yelled at him when he fucked up big time, but the yelling was undermined with a cheerful playfulness and he was more willing to team up with Gavin; Ryan was up to his usual sneaky, murderous ways, though they seemed to carry a certain Gavin-like charm; Lindsay and Kdin, as they were recording the behind the scenes, had to hold in their laughter because they were shaking the camera too much.

Overall, the office buzzed with Gavin's infectious positivity.

"Let's stop!"

Gavin slammed his controller down and stopped his recording, practically leaping out of his chair. It was the last recording of the day, and tonight was the big party. He'd packed his costume in his bag, planning to get dressed at the office and be one of the first there. He said his goodbyes as the Achievement Hunters left the office and got ready to head home.

Michael walked over and raised an eyebrow at Gavin's forceful behaviour. He leaned over and inspected Gavin's desk.

"You're going to crack this desk one day, you know that?" he said, shaking his head.

"It's just a controller, Michael."

Michael rolled his eyes and patted Gavin on the shoulder.

"Whatever, buddy. I'm guessing you're pretty excited for the party?"

Gavin took his costume out of his bag and Michael took one look at it before groaning.

"What?" Gavin asked, holding it to his chest, immediately defensive.

"You're seriously going as that?"

"Yeah, I am!"

Michael took the pants and the shirt from him, giving him a look.

"What? I thought people would get a laugh out of it," Gavin said, ripping the plastic of the bag and taking out the cardboard creeper head.

It took a few minutes to get the head set up properly and a few more minutes- minutes filled with the sound of tape and shouted exasperations- to get it to stay fairly still and sitting properly on Gavin's shoulders.

He took it off to go change into his green pants and shirt to complete the creeper look, and passed by Ryan on his way out.

"You coming to the party, Ryan?" Gavin asked, stopping him.

"You'll see me there, don't worry," Ryan replied, smiling at Gavin. He had some kind of black fabric gathered in his arms, and Gavin puzzled at what on earth Ryan had planned for his costume tonight. He waved as Ryan walked away, and then headed to the bathroom to change.

When he got back to the room, he put his creeper head on and walked around to test his costume out. The head didn't wobble too much, which delighted him. Just to be sure, he added a bit more tape to the bottom and attached it to his shirt.

He saw Michael come to stand before him, peering into the cutout eyeholes.

"Are you going to eat with that thing on?"

Gavin frowned and Michael chuckled.

"Guess you didn't think of that. What about drinking? That's going to be difficult too."

"I'll figure something out, Michael," Gavin said, mentally cursing his decision. He hoped the creeper head wouldn't get too much in the way of a good time.

"Come on, me and Lindsay are heading out for dinner. You can come too," Michael said, hefting his bag over his shoulder and motioning towards the door with his head; Gavin's mood brightened instantly.

"Okay!"

\---

Gavin patted his stomach dramatically, making a show for Lindsay and Michael of how satisfied he was. Lindsay laughed and Michael shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for letting me join you guys. That food was delicious," he said, smiling back at them brightly. He grabbed for his creeper head when they approached the building- he wanted to exit the car in his complete costume.

"No problemo, Gavino," Lindsay replied, putting her blinker on to turn into the office parking lot. Once they got out of the car, Michael and Lindsay walked over to the trunk to grab their costumes while Gavin strode towards the entrance to the studio. There were a couple people milling about the front, and Gavin waved and smiled at them. They already had drinks, which hurried Gavin’s step.

He saw Ray first, dressed in a Spiderman costume with the hood pulled off. He groaned when he saw Gavin walking towards him, but Gavin saw the smile showing through.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he said, narrowing his eyes and leaning up to make sure it was Gavin inside the cardboard head. Gavin noticed the red cup in Ray’s head and was puzzled for a moment before he realized the sweet smell from the cup was lemonade.

“You don’t think it’s funny?” Gavin asked, looking over Ray’s costume. It was a pretty good one, as far as Spiderman costumes went. Not like one of those one-piece kid’s costumes with the padded muscles, anyway. It fit snug to Ray’s body, and for a moment Gavin wondered just how naked Ray was underneath it, but he banished the thought quickly.

“If you think my costume’s snug, wait until you get into the other room,” Ray said, clearly noticing Gavin’s stare. Gavin looked back up at Ray and turned his head to the side quizzically, a motion that was completely lost because of the creeper head.

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked. Ray motioned towards the double doors and Gavin walked over. He looked inside and didn’t notice much out of the ordinary- there were groups of people all over, some of the employees were wandering about chatting with people as they walked, and some people were dancing to the moderately loud music. He didn’t notice much out of the ordinary, so he ventured into the room to further his investigation.

He looked around aimlessly, hoping to figure out what Ray meant when he stopped in front of a keg. Geoff- dressed in what looked like a giant slice of bread- grinned at him, his cheeks flushed, and he held his hand out to tell Gavin to wait. He stooped over to fill up a cup and placed it in Gavin’s hand- then as a flourish, and possibly a helpful addition considering his costume, he added a straw to the drink.

“You’re an idiot. Nice costume.”

Gavin waved and mouthed a “fuck you, thanks,” before moving on, his eyes moving from person to person until it stopped on Barbara, Ashley and Arryn. They had gone as the Powerpuff Girls it seemed; they were also gathered around someone and were talking rather loudly over the music. Gavin drifted over and placed his hand on Barbara’s shoulder, turning to see who they were talking to.

Ryan waved and took a sip of his drink, and had Gavin not felt like his jaw was about to fall off he would have returned the wave. If Ray had been wearing a tight costume, Ryan’s was a second skin. The black bodysuit might as well have been painted on, and Gavin’s eyes traveled down to the bright blue cube positioned over Ryan’s crotch.

“I’m the Tesseract. Get it?” Ryan said, his voice booming over the music. Gavin blinked rapidly, transfixed; Barbara nudged his side and he nodded once he snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. It was hard not to stare at the cube, since it was the one thing that stood out the most on Ryan’s body.

“His eyes are up there, Gavin,” Ashley said, and Arryn laughed beside her. Gavin swallowed and looked over at Barbara, who was grinning wickedly. He decided to walk away, calling out a loud “yeah, s’good,” aimed at Ryan and hurrying back the way he came.

He left the room and found Ray in the same spot by the fridge, his head bobbing to the beat of the song playing. He turned his head and caught Gavin coming towards him. He smiled- a smile that meant that he knew that Gavin had found what he had been talking about.

“Am I right, or what?” he asked, swirling his cup like a glass of brandy. Gavin lifted his hand and pushed it under the head to rub at his eyes.

“What the fuck is he wearing?” Gavin squawked, causing Ray to jump. Gavin’s ears were still ringing from the noise inside the other room, which made him speak a bit louder than he should have. Ray put his cup down and made an exaggerated ear cleaning gesture, as if Gavin had popped his eardrum.

“Fuck if I know! He has been slimming down recently, so maybe he’s trying to show himself off. Peacocking or something?” Ray shrugged, fiddling with one of the silly string shooters on his wrists.

“Don’t talk about his cock, Ray. Christ, I know some women wear skimpy outfits on Halloween, but he’s just gone too far with that,” Gavin said. Ray nodded and smirked, his webs finally shooting at Gavin. Gavin put his drink down and grumbled, wiping off the silly string with a frown.

“I didn’t say anything about his cock, Gavin. You got something on your mind?”

Gavin heaved a sigh and walked away, choosing to go to the bathroom instead of listening to Ray any further. The guy was almost as bad as Barbara, and that was really saying something.

He went up out the door and walked along the path to the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him before walking over to the sink. He removed his creeper head and placed it on the sink counter, grimacing at how it had messed up his hair. He examined himself in the mirror, surprised when he saw the door opening in the reflection.

He turned around to shout that it was occupied and saw that it was Ryan- and from the expression on his face he didn’t seem to have any intention of leaving. His hand moved behind him and Gavin heard the click of the lock clearly.

“Hey, Ry. What’s up?” he said, a bit of nervousness in his tone. Ryan approached the mirror and leaned over the sink to tilt his head back and forth, checking below his jaw and catching his tongue between his teeth- he didn’t say a word. Gavin couldn’t stop himself from looking at Ryan’s body bent over the counter, and he obviously wasn’t wearing anything beneath the bodysuit.

“Like what you see?” Ryan asked, straightening up and giving Gavin a coy smile. Gavin’s eyes slid to the locked door, then back to Ryan. He felt his cheeks flush involuntarily and his mouth go dry- of all the times for his body to betray him, he wished it hadn’t been now.

He couldn’t deny how fit Ryan was now, and he looked good with the slight beard he had been growing. The damned costume left nothing to Gavin’s imagination, except for what was hidden behind the cube.

“I-“

Ryan shook his head, shutting Gavin up immediately.

“I don’t need an answer. I already know,” he said. Gavin swallowed, wishing his mouth wasn’t so dry. His tongue darted out to try and wet his lips, and Ryan watched it with a curious expression.

“I wonder what you taste like,” he said, his voice almost too quiet for Gavin to hear. Ryan then looked up at Gavin, his expression asking for his permission.

“You’re about to find out,” Gavin replied, his voice shaking more than he meant it to.

He held his breath and leaned into Ryan’s mouth as it pressed against his. Ryan parted his lips, and the faint scent of soda hit Gavin’s nose. Ryan sucked against Gavin’s bottom lip, making Gavin release the breath he was holding. The slight scratch of his stubble sent shivers down Gavin's spine.

Ryan’s fingers ran up into Gavin’s hair, pulling his head closer and deepening the kiss- he opened his mouth and felt Ryan’s tongue slide against his own. A sigh escaped Ryan, making Gavin shiver and grab at Ryan’s waist.

That seemed to trigger something in Ryan and he pushed forward, walking Gavin back towards the wall. He felt the cool stone brush against his bare forearms and he leaned into Ryan as if he had been shocked.

Ryan’s forearm rested against the wall, his chest pressing against Gavin’s and trapping him in his place. He ached to squirm away, to at least have a bit of room to move around.

Gavin reached up to Ryan’s zipper, shivering as he brushed his fingers over the tensed muscles of his back, and unzipped Ryan’s bodysuit. With shaking hands, he slowly peeled it off, Ryan’s eyes boring into his face as he undressed him.

“Am I allowed to undress you?” Ryan asked, his voice deeper than usual and causing shivers to run up Gavin’s spine. He took Ryan’s hands and led them to his pants, a devilish grin lighting up his face. Ryan’s eyebrow shot up and he quickly unzipped Gavin’s jeans.

Gavin pulled off his shirt and exhaled a soft “oh,” as Ryan finished pulling off his bodysuit. He stood up straight and placed his hand on his hip, obviously showing himself off for Gavin.

“Christ, Ryan. Why have you been hiding that away?” Gavin said, reaching out to brush his fingers over Ryan’s chest, his eyes lowering down to his cock. He was already getting hard, and a flush was spreading down Ryan’s body.

Ryan’s laugh- normally jovial and loud- was practically growled out this time. He approached Gavin and sunk to his knees. He then ran his hands up Gavin’s thighs and pulled his boxers down, watching his erection rise up.

He raised his eyes to Gavin, his pupils blown out and blush pink lips parted. He leaned forward and pressed his them to the head of Gavin’s cock, wetting them with the bit of precome beaded there.

A harsh groan escaped Gavin’s throat, but Ryan gripped his thigh tightly in warning; the bathroom door might be locked, but that didn’t mean it was soundproof. Gavin pressed his lips together to try and lessen the amount of noise he made, but it was basically useless once Ryan took his cock into his mouth.

Ryan’s tongue worked up his shaft and circled around the head, sliding slowly through the slit and making Gavin smack his head back against the wall. He was way too good with his mouth, making Gavin wonder if Ryan was experienced with giving head.

It certainly seemed like it- his hand trailed up Gavin’s thigh and between his legs, brushing a surprisingly sensitive area behind Gavin’s balls. He gasped and thrust his hips forward, accidentally pushing his cock to the back of Ryan’s throat.

Ryan let out a shocked groan that reverberated up Gavin’s cock and made him twist his fingers into Ryan’s hair. His eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered closed, his other hand pressed against the wall. His finger curled into his palm with every wave of heat that travelled through his body.

Ryan’s mouth was incredibly warm and wet, and his tongue undulated against his cock, drawing moan after moan of Ryan’s name from Gavin’s mouth. He was already embarrassingly close, his cock twitching every time Ryan bobbed his head.

He began slowly rolling his hips into Ryan’s mouth, and then Ryan’s hand pressed down hard on his hip, shoving it back against the wall as he took Gavin all the way in. Gavin’s eyes flew open, a choked noise getting caught in his throat when he came, his hips shaking violently through his orgasm.

Ryan swallowed it all, his tongue darting out to check if anything got past his lips, and then he stood up to smirk at Gavin.

“My turn,” he said, his voice slightly altered from Gavin pushing his cock in too deep. Gavin reached out for him and Ryan obliged- he pressed his body to Gavin’s and lowered his lips to Gavin’s neck.

A tingling sensation shot through Gavin as Ryan sucked on his pulse, drawing the skin there into his mouth and creating a faint mark. Ryan pulled back to look at it and smiled before moving on to the opposite side and dragging his tongue up Gavin’s jawline.

“Enough foreplay,” he whispered into Gavin’s ear. “Get on your knees.”

Gavin shuddered and grabbed Ryan by the waist, turning them so that Ryan’s back was to the wall before easing himself onto his knees. He looked up at Ryan and then looked at his erection nervously. He knew how bad his gag reflex was, and he knew that taking Ryan in all the way would be impossible.

He lifted his hand and gripped the base of Ryan’s cock, hesitantly moving his mouth against the shaft and feeling a sense of accomplishment when Ryan moaned. Emboldened, he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue.

Ryan’s fingers ran gently through Gavin’s hair, his fingernails scraping against his scalp as he curled his hand into a fist. If Gavin minded he didn’t say a thing and he continued to suck Ryan off.

Ryan’s other hand pushed his own hair back, his neck arching as his head tilted back. He rolled his hips against Gavin’s mouth, his greedy tongue working over his shaft with a surprising earnest.

Gavin’s eyes shifted up, making a quiet strangled noise at the debauched way Ryan looked above him- he had his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing at it fiercely. His hair was mussed up, causing an excited twist in Gavin’s gut. He only ever really saw Ryan with his normal swept-back hair, his expressions controlled. He relished in this version of Ryan.

Harsh moans fell from his lips every time Gavin dragged his tongue up the length of his cock, and even more desperate noises came out when he took Ryan into his mouth. He focused on trying to not choke when he took more of him in, reassured that he was doing alright by the urgency of Ryan’s fingers against his skull.

“Gavin, I’m getting close,” he said, his voice more of a whimper than coherent speech at this point. Gavin only went harder, moving his lips and tongue faster to get Ryan to orgasm.

With a jerk of his hips, Ryan came. Some spilled out from Gavin’s mouth, splattering his cheek and dripping from his lips. Embarrassed, Gavin wiped at it, but only managed to get it all over his hands. He quickly swallowed, then, unsure of what to do with the rest, stood up and looked at Ryan.

Ryan just laughed, grabbing a paper towel and wiping Gavin’s hands. Gavin watched Ryan carefully, trying to gauge his reaction about the mutual blowjobs they had just given- Ryan simply cleaned him up and washed his own hands.

Finally, Ryan turned back and looked him in the eye. Gavin felt his face begin to burn and was unable to hold eye contact with him.

“Gavin?”

He mustered up the strength to look, his fingers twisting away at the lime green shirt he had picked up from the floor. Ryan smiled warmly, which slowly gave way to a grin.

“Thank you. I was a little scared that you didn’t like me there, for a second.”

Gavin’s eyes nearly bulged from his head.

“Didn’t like you? Ryan, for God’s sake, have you seen yourself? I’d be mental not to like you! Christ, half the internet wants to have sex with you,” Gavin exclaimed, the natural squawk of his coming out as he spoke.

Ryan smiled sheepishly, running his hand through his hair and messing it up again. He bent over to pick up his bodysuit and started to slip it on- Gavin wondered if Ryan had an issue with how he looked, after all, he had always been kind of shy about other people seeing him even with his shirt off.

“Let’s get back to the party, people might start to talk,” Ryan said, zipping up his costume and adjusting the cube. Gavin nodded and began to redress as well, when suddenly a loud thumping came from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Hey! Who the fuck locked the door, I have to piss!”

Gavin looked over at Ryan with wide eyes, an “Oh shit!” grin plastered on his face. He finished putting his costume back on quickly, then, as if he had suddenly thought of it, sprayed some of the air freshener into the air.

Ryan unlocked the door and faced a very red-faced Geoff, who hardly spared them a glance as he stomped his way to the urinal. He and Gavin almost managed to slip out before Geoff turned his head to glare at them.

“What were you two idiots doing in here that was important enough to lock the door?”

Gavin fumbled to find a good excuse, but Ryan spoke up instead.

“Oh, you know, just sucking each others' dicks.”

Gavin was mortified that Ryan would actually tell the truth and began trying to explain that Ryan was just joking when Geoff burst out into his loud, infectious laughter.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Just don’t do that shit again, unless you fully intend to clean up my piss.”

Ryan gave him a curt nod and walked away, his hips swaying to the beat of the music drifting from the main hall. Gavin stumbled behind him, dazed at the events that just unfolded.

They stopped short just before the doors of the hall. Ryan turned his head to look at Gavin, an expression of amusement passing over his face when he noticed Gavin’s dumfounded shock.

“What, do you think he’d actually believe me?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gavin shook his head in disbelief, clutching the creeper head tightly in his white-knuckled grip. Ryan smirked, looking Gavin up and down.

“Hell, maybe we can even get away with it more often. We joke about that shit all the time anyway, would people even be surprised at this point?”

With that he sauntered back into the crowd, leaving a very flushed, very distressed Gavin to watch his ass as he walked away.

He stood like that for a while, until Ray quietly sidled up to him and looked at him with scrutiny.

“Are you gunna go in? You’ve been standing here for like ten minutes.”

Gavin looked over at him slowly, shook his head to clear it, and tried to regain any form of his logical thought.

“Yeah, no, I’m good,” he replied.

Ray stood there another moment, and then raised his right hand that held a bag of chips.

“Hungry?”

Gavin considered it for a moment.

“Yeah, starving actually. Thanks.”

Ray smiled, looking into the hall and watching the groups of people letting themselves go. He started to bounce slightly to the song.

“So you and Ryan totally fucked, right?”

Gavin crushed the bag in his hand, nearly choking on the chips in his mouth. Ray laughed and took the bag back.

“Relax, dude. That’s not even the worst of what’s been happening at this company, I won’t say a word.”

Gavin stared at Ray, baffled by the mystery that he had just laid out before him, and at the same time grateful that he wasn’t flipping shit about what he and Ryan had done.

“Hey, Ray?” he said, pulling Ray’s attention back to him.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it, buddy.”


End file.
